ANTIFAZ
by RuiizEmi
Summary: Una noche de antifaz. Coincidir aquella noche no fue de los azares del destino. Cuando entro por aquella puerta no podía dejar de pensar en lo jodidamente atractivo que era. Esos malditos pero irresistibles ojos azules son lo mas hermoso que había visto.
1. ¿Serás mi amante esta noche?

Habían muchas personas en aquel lugar. Aunque la música romántica-erótica nunca ha sido de sus favoritas, debía aceptar que concordaba a la perfección con la tenue velada. Aún no podía creer que se había dejado convencer por la rubia, si su hermano se enterara de lo que en verdad estaba haciendo esa noche, no la dejaría volver a salir en su vida.

Se recostó de la barandilla, le dio un sorbo a su trago y observó detalladamente el magnífico salón en el que estaba. Aquellos individuos bailaban al ritmo de la melodía como si se conocieran, actuaban con tanta naturalidad ante esta situación, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿hablar con un extraño y a los minutos tener sexo en el baño?.

-"Relajate, te ves tensa."-Pidió al observar que su amiga estaba incomoda.-"Nadie te va a obligar a nada que no quieras."

-"No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Mai."-Volvió a quejarse.-"Joey me va a matar…"

-"Serenity, solo por esta noche olvida a tu hermano."-Insistió, la pequeña Wheeler era muy conservadora.-"Aquí nadie sabe quien eres, puedes ser quien quieras."

-"Esta bien."-Se resignó, volvió a tomar un trago largo.

-"No olvides lo más importante."-Recordó.-"La regla número uno de la noche, te puedes quitar toda la ropa, pero jamás te quites el antifaz."

Brindó con su amiga, sin saber lo que el destino le tenía de sorpresa. Comenzó a notar que miradas posándose sobre ellas, el corsé ajustado y el escote en sus pechos seguro tenía mucho que ver en eso. Respiro profundo, y tomó un par de copas más, si sería capaz de esta locura necesitaba ayuda. Se quitó finalmente el abrigo que tenía, la temperatura en su cuerpo subía a causa del alcohol que ingería.

Al cabo de una hora, evitaba la mirada a quienes se le cruzaban, y buscaba a su amiga quien desde hacía rato no la veía. Se rindió, no la iba a encontrar nunca en aquel salón de tres pisos. Se colocó nuevamente su abrigo, tomó su cartera y camino a la salida.

Al momento de salir, colocaron su canción favorita. Se detuvo, bailaría está pieza y se iría. Lo que no sabía es que no la bailaría sola. Levantó sus brazos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover las caderas con movimientos circulares. Adoraba esa canción, podía sentir que su cuerpo se movía solo.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con un hombre alto, cabello castaño, logró distinguir que era de tez blanca, ya que la máscara le tapaba gran parte del rostro. Su traje sutilmente ajustado dejaba apreciar su varonil musculatura. Sus ojos azules como el mar, pero tan penetrantes que la dejaron inmóvil unos segundos.

-"¿Estás buscando pareja?."-Sonrió de medio lado.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda la velada. Su voz ronca y decidida, le hizo temblar las piernas. Lentamente él bajó su mano hasta su cintura con gran maestría y con la otra comenzó a jugar con los mechones castaños que caían sobre su rostro. Ella respondió con una sonrisa, era lo más atrevido que le habían dicho en su vida, una simple caricia de aquel misterioso hombre la estaba estremeciendo. Bajo la mirada, volvió a buscar a su amiga de reojo pero se dio por vencida al poco tiempo, así que concentró su atención en el misterioso hombre que la sujetaba firmemente.

-"No."-Respondió posando su delicada mano sobre su musculoso tríceps derecho.-"Ya te encontré."

Vio una sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Aunque no estaba segura, y por un momento pensó en decirle que ya tenía pareja, aquel hombre la intrigaba, brotaba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Lo miró a través de ambos antifaz, era el perfecto amante para esta noche. No sabía en qué momento pasó, pero segundos más tarde estaba posada sobre sus labios.

Iniciaron el beso lento y sin apuro, presa de sus emociones colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quería entrar en razón, y salir corriendo pero las manos de éste recorriendo su espalda dorsal la convencieron de cometer esta locura. Si lo iba hacer, lo haría bien.

Se aferró con fuerza, hundiendo una mano entre sus cabellos y la otra lo atrajo por su nuca, exigiendo más intensidad al beso. El no dudo en corresponder, aprovechó su total disposición para conducirla hasta la pared más cercana, la oscuridad de aquel lugar se prestaba para esta clase de caricias. La tomó por ambos muslos, cargándola y de manera instintiva rodeo la cintura de este con sus piernas.

Jamás nadie la había besado de esa forma, solo consiguió que ella quisiera más de él, necesitaba mucho más. Su sangre hervía, tras cada segundo, no podía controlar dar rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros. Lo prohibido, lo tentador no pensó que pudieran ser era tan excitantes. El bajo su atención a su blanquecino cuello, provocando una oleada de placer en la bella joven, quien no pudo evitar que un leve gemido se le escapara de su garganta.

-"Entonces…"-Se detuvo a observarla.-"¿Serás mi amante esta noche?."

-"Si."-Susurro, este hombre era dinamita y ella quería hacerlo explotar.

La bajó con cuidado, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la guió hasta un pasillo con varias puertas. Mai tenía razón, no le pregunto ni su nombre. Esta fiesta era solo para tener sexo con algún desconocido. Lo que ella estaba apunto de hacer. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, su estómago se contrajo, las piernas se le debilitaban y su corazón bombeaba sin parar. No podía esperar.

Finalmente al final del pasillo, llegaron a una amplia puerta blanca, parecía ser una muy exclusiva. Él deslizó la tarjeta y le indicó que pasará primero. La habitación estaba alumbrada sutilmente, había espejos a los costados y en el techo, la amplia cama perfectamente tendida lucía un edredón rojo y la música era mucho más suave pero igual de erótica.

Se acercó y despojó a la joven de su abrigo y cartera, al igual que el dejo su chaqueta a un lado, y se dedicó que recorrer el cuello de la castaña, mientras desabrochaba su corsé. Ella cerró los ojos y solo disfrutó de las atenciones que le estaban proporcionando. Sacó cinta por cinta, dejando su cuerpo cada vez más holgado, sus pezones al instante se endurecieron. Le estaba quitando la ropa un completo extraño y ella no parecía tener intención de evitarlo.

Logró quitarle el corsé, su vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con la lencería que traía puesta y sus tacones de punta. Ella giró sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con la mirada lujuriosa de este, quien solo tenía ganas de devorarla. No tardó mucho en adueñarse de sus finos labios nuevamente.

En medio del apasionado beso, ella desabrochaba su camisa y pantalón mientras era conducida hasta la cama. Quienes al poco tiempo ya se encontraban solo con su ropa interior. El despojó sin problema de sus zapatos y medias. Subió su mano y sacó él broche que mantenía sujeto el largo y lacio cabello de la castaña, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros. Al igual que su antifaz también cayó, él se apartó para contemplarla y su mirada quedó sorprendida.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?."-Preguntó ella, al percatarse de su mirada.

-"Eres más hermosa de lo que creí."-Respondió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo le volvió a quitar el aliento, junto con su sostén.

Subió una mano delineando toda su silueta hasta el inicio de los senos, ahora descubiertos, puso sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con sus firmes pechos. Aquel contacto la volvía loca, no era muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para sentir cosquillas en oleadas nacientes desde el centro de su abdomen. Sin perder el contacto aun entre sus cavidades bucales, el joven alzó a la castaña, y la depositó en la mitad de la cama.

Jugaron con sus lenguas, degustando y mordiendo. Nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma, este extraño sabía lo que hacía. Bajo su atención nuevamente al cuello de esta y rápidamente a sus pechos. Sintiendo la humedad fría que ahora torturaba su seno izquierdo mientras el otro era atendido por la varonil y dura mano de este. Serenity echó su cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando un poco su cuerpo. Todo este placer que sentía le nublaba el juicio.

Se abrió paso por su abdomen hasta llegar a su plano vientre, y bajó la tanga de encaje que era lo último que la cubría. Sintió como la mirada azul celeste examinaba cada centímetro de piel, llenándose de lujuria y adquiriendo un azul más profundo.

-"Eres perfecta"-Susurró.

Se sonrojo ante tal halago, sus mejillas se sentían calientes por toda la adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo. Este hombre la estaba haciendo experimentar sensaciones que jamás imaginó, agradecía haberse dejado convencer por Mai. Solo debía mirarlo para saber que era el hombre más sexy que jamás haya visto, su cuerpo parecía estar hecho a mano, estaba marcado pero no en exceso, todo estaba en su lugar firme, duro y varonil.

Esto no era correcto, así no era ella, pero se sentía tan bien. Éste se posicionó entre las piernas de la hermosa joven, y con gran habilidad se acercó a sus muslos desnudos besandolos con suavidad, ella al entender lo que él se pretendía cerró los ojos y disfruto de las íntimas caricias que éste estaba por darle...

Cuando de repente sonó el despertador que le indicaba que ya era hora de despertar…

-"Vamos dormilona"-Despertó con entusiasmo su compañera de habitación.-"No queremos llegar tarde"

Pesadamente abrió los ojos, y se estiró, hoy sería su primer día como universitaria, era su primer día de clase. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, cepillo sus dientes y lavó su cara con agua bastante fría para terminar de despertar. Se miró por unos breves segundos en el espejo, tenía algunas ojeras y tenía algo de frizz en el cabello.

-_Necesito dejar de soñar con él, fue solo una noche-_Pensó para sí.

Termino dandose una ducha rápida, y peinando su cabello. Se vistió con la ropa que había seleccionado previamente la noche anterior. Su collar de la suerte que le había regalado su querido hermano Joey. Salió de la habitación, con su mochila que contenía un cuaderno y un par de lápices. Conocía el campus, puesto que ese fin de semana había tenido un tour por todas las instalaciones, era muy grande, ya que era de las más prestigiosas de todo el país.

A primera hora, tenían la charla de bienvenida donde conocian a la directora, decano y prefecto de la facultad. Seguidamente iban a sus salones de clase.

-"Este año tenemos el honor de presentar al mayor donador de esta templo del saber. Recibamos al CEO tras industrias Kaiba."-Presentó la directora.

El encantador y detestable Seto Kaiba, también conocido como presidente y socio mayoritario de la corporación Kaiba. Aquel día lo conocío en el duelo de Joey, donde finalmente conseguío el valor de quitarse las vendas y ver el mundo tal como es. No cruzo muchas palabras con él, solo aquella vez que tuvo que pedirle por la salud de Bakura. Todos decían que era malhumorado y despiadado, pero ella no lo consideraba así, no después de ver como era en el mundo virtual con su pequeño hermano Mokuba. El gran ojiazul tenía un lado muy sensible, pero aun no todos pudieran verlo.

Terminó la charla motivacional para los nuevos ingresos, ya era hora de almuerzo. Debía comer algo, había desayunado muy poco por la mañana. Caminó hasta la cafetería cercana, se sentó en una mesa y pidió el menú del día. Sacó sus notas, tendría su primera clase de química en dos horas, así que tenía tiempo. Alzó la mirada y notó las miradas curiosas hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

Justo ahí, estaba el enigmático hermano mayor de los Kaiba. Caminaba a pasos decididos, con aires superioridad, tenía una mirada aterradora haciéndose paso a su andar. Entró a la pequeña cafetería, fue directo a la barra y pidió un café para llevar. Sintió las miradas sobre él, pero estaba acostumbrado, al final era una especie de celebridad ante estos mediocres estudiantes. Con tranquilidad observó a su alrededor, pero su mirada se detuvo en una pequeña mesa para uno.

-"¿Nos conocemos?"-Preguntó al acercarse a la pequeña mesa, al momento que ella alzó su rostro, comprendió perfectamente de dónde la conocía.

-"Seto…"-Saludo con una gran sonrisa, le impresionó que él se acordará de ella.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-Una pregunta sin previa meditación y bastante alterada, se percibía la confusión y asombró en la cara del castaño.

-"Eres Seto Kaiba, ¿quién no te conoce?"-Respondió amablemente, estaba extrañada del comportamiento de éste, parecía que la reconocía, sin embargo ahora no estaba muy segura de eso.-"Soy Serenity, la hermana de Joey Wheeler. ¿Me recuerdas?, estuve en tu torneo."

-"Si, claro que me acuerdo."-Contestó arrogante.-"Pensé que…"-Murmuró algunas cosas que se entendían bien.-"Olvidalo. Creí que te conocía de otro lado."

-"Aquí está su café señor."-Le entregó el joven mozo.-"Un café doble, para llevar."-El ojiazul solo asistió y sujetó el portavaso. La castaña sonrió al sentir la atención del joven sobre ella.

-"Así que… ¿Estudias aquí?"-Preguntó intrigado.

-"Es mi primer día..."-Contestó un poco insegura. Su presencia era intimidante.

-"Qué coincidencia…"-Dió un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, un brillo particular en su mirada apareció junto con una sonrisa de medio lado.


	2. ¿Sabe tu hermano de esto?

Todo indicaba que hoy no sería de esos días donde todo sale conforme al plan, de hecho, hasta el momento ya se había peleado con dos proveedores que le habían fallado en el insumo a sus laboratorios, había tenido una muy acalorada discusión con el director de recursos humanos, al parecer a varios de sus empleados les parecía una buena idea solicitar un aumento, por su ineficiente y patético trabajo. No era ni medio día y ya necesitaba pastillas para la migraña. Por suerte, no le importaba ninguno de esos trabajadores, ¿por qué?, simple.

Seto Kaiba no necesita a nadie.

Construyó un imperio desde muy joven, tenía 16 años cuando su empresa ya gozaba de éxito y lo hizo prácticamente solo. No tenía tiempo para compartir el poder de ningún otro modo, él era el jefe. Su empresa era líder en el mercado desde hace 6 años, aunque debía agradecer a su inútil y desagradable padrastro haberle exigido tanto y ser tan cruel con él, de alguna forma lo preparó para la vida. En un primer instante su empresa solo abarcó el mundo del duelo de monstruo, y videojuegos, pero en algún punto se estancó y las industrias Kaiba Corp dejaron de crecer. Aunque no era alarmante, ya que los números de la empresa marcaban bien, él no se iba a conformar con eso. Siempre tenía que superar los números del año pasado, porque quitando a Yugi Muto y el juego de cartas, con el unico que podia competir y deseaba superar en todo aspecto era a él mismo.

No era para menos que las revistas y medios de comunicación lo tildaran como el joven más exitoso y prometedor desde hacía varios años atrás. Su estrategia era muy sencilla, aunque muchos de sus rivales y empresas competidoras no lo creyeran así, consistia en reinventarse cada tanto y solo invertir en lo mejor. Porque para ser el mejor, necesitas lo mejor.

-"Señor Kaiba, un placer tenerlo tan pronto por aquí"-Saludaba cordialmente el decano de aquel templo del saber.

Instituto de Tecnología de Massachusetts, la escuela de ingeniería reconocida por ser la mejor del mundo, por Times Higher Education-QS World University Rankings, cuenta con una totalidad de 76 premios Nobel entre sus egresados y profesorado. Es de esperarse que su ingreso sea muy riguroso. A pesar de que fue construida en 1861, sus instalaciones estaban perfectamente conservadas, además de que sus laboratorios no le tenían que envidiar nada a los de Kaiba Corp. Los salones de clases no lo impresionaron tanto, aunque admitía que estaban muy bien abastecidos, su biblioteca era muy moderna y contaba con libros de primera categoría, sin mencionar sus extensas áreas verdes. Era como ver el paraíso de las universidades en la tierra.

-"No está mal."-Dijo el castaño, al terminar el recorrido que le había dado el decano por todo el campus.

Estaba agotado, había recorrido casi toda la universidad en menos de 5 horas, necesitaba una bebida energizante con urgencia. El decano le seguía contando sobre cómo era esta edificación era una joya pura de la humanidad, mientras que su mente y vista se desviaron a esa pequeña y mediocre cafetería, justo contra la ventana, sentada en la misma mesa de hacía 6 meses, estaba ella. Serenity Wheeler, la hermanita del duelista amateur Joey Wheeler, con su apariencia angelical, la rojiza y castaña cabellera lisa que le cubría la espalda, de sonrisa amable y una mirada noble. Esa no era la Serenity que él recordaba de esa noche.

Ni entendía como alguien como ella había terminado en una fiesta tan depravada como esa, pero no podía juzgarla, él también estuvo ahí esta noche. Debía admitir que vender su moral, y aceptar la invitación a una fiesta de esa clase, no era propio de él, pero las jugadas del destino son así, coincidir en horario y lugar había sido una casualidad tremenda, aún más cuando se la encontró nuevamente en esta misma cafetería. Observó como agradecia amablemente al mesonero por llevarle su café, para luego perderse nuevamente entre sus libros de texto.

Por inercia y como si el universo estuviera conspirando para un segundo encuentro después de esa noche, el decano lo invitó a tomar un café. Debío asumir que Seto quería, ya que no le quitaba la vista de aquel local. No tuvo tiempo de negarse, mientras caminaba en dirección a su destino.

Paso a paso una serie de flash back le atravesaban por la mente.

La situación sería normal, de no ser porque cuando se despertó se encontraban totalmente desnudos y con solo una sábana cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Sonrió al darse cuenta que él, el temible CEO Kaiba, había cediendo ante sus deseos más carnales. Pero, ¿cómo no iba hacerlo?, la insistencia de sus socios, el alcohol, la música, las luces, el ambiente y ella. Ella, su amante perfecta.

Caminaba entre la gente, gozando su anonimato, cuando finalmente la vio. Estaba por irse, ella también tenía intenciones, o eso parecía, pero algo la detuvo, comenzó a bailar de una forma tan sensual que no pudo parar de mirarla, estaba disfrutando verdaderamente la canción. Fue en ese momento que recordó las palabras de su socio.

-"Aquí, joven Kaiba, encontrarás a la amante perfecta."-Aseguró el viejo pervertido de Hikaru, podrá tener bajo su poder a grandes cadena televisivas, pero su gusto por lo sexual era bastante desagradable.

En ese momento pensó que quizás el anciano si tenía razón, después de todo, el anonimato era su mejor arma esa noche. Nadie más que él sabría lo que hizo, no tenia tenia sexo en un largo tiempo y además esa mujer tenía las proporciones donde debía. No era muy alta, pero tenía unas piernas sensacionales que se marcaban debajo de aquel corsé ajustado, tenía bastante curvas, tanto caderas como las de los pechos; ese escote sin mangas hacía que la imaginación de cualquiera volara. Sus labios rojizos, su cabello recogido con aquel broche. No parecía estar acompañada, nadie en su sano juicio la dejaría ir sola con ese atuendo. Se dejó influenciar por las hormonas, después de todo, él también era un hombre.

-"¿Buscando pareja?"-Preguntó con la misma autoridad que siempre lo caracterizaba. No sabía en qué momento había llegado hasta ella, pero ahí estaba y no se iba a retractar.

-"No, ya te encontré"-Respondió con seguridad, tenía que admitir que fue muy sensual su respuesta.

Su excitación inicio desde que sintió la intensidad con la que sus labios se devoraban, como ella hundió sus manos entre sus cabellos, exigiendo más. Con gusto le daría más, tomó sus nalgas la levantó del suelo, arrinconandola contra la pared, ella lo rodeó sus caderas, casi instintivamente. Escucho su gemido ahogado entre besos, al momento que ella sintió su potente erección, dieron leves movimientos de arriba abajo. Era como tener sexo con ropa, pero no era suficiente para él, debajo hasta su cuello, buscando su punto sensible, el cual encontró cerca de clavícula. Los gemidos ahogados de ella aumentaban en su oído con más frecuencia, mientras él se encargaba del rojizo camino en su cuello. Necesitaba reclamarla suya, pronto.

Prefirió no seguir recordando, no quería tener una erección incomoda frente al decano de la prestigiosa universidad. Seguía sin entender lo que aquel hombre le contaba, una vez que encontraron al local, ella parecía no percatarse de que había un mundo sucediendo a su alrededor, estaba muy concentrada. La espío por el servilletero espejado que había en la barra, ella no había alzado la cabeza desde hacía más de diez minutos que él había entrado.

-"Un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor Kaiba."-Se despidió el rector.-"Por favor, hágame saber si necesita algo más."

No podía culpar al decano por haberlo abandonado en aquel café, en alguna otra circunstancia se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero particularmente en ese momento no tenía la mente donde realmente debía, estaba bastante distraído y era muy evidente. Para el estrés de la mañana no era lo más recomendable hacer un recorrido de más de 3 kilómetros, escuchando sobre historia y ex alumnos destacados, no eran cosas de interés para el joven empresario. Sacó su celular para ver la hora, casi las 18 horas (6 PM). Al menos el día ya había acabado al menos para él. O eso era lo que él creía.

-"Seto"-Lo llamó aquella melodiosa voz inolvidable.-"Hola, no te vi visto entrar."

-"Serenity, no sabia que estabas aquí."-Mintió descaradamente.-"Muchos exámenes."-Mencionó haciendo referencia a la pila de libros que tenía sobre la mesa.

-"Mañana tengo el último de este periodo…"-Explicó la joven, ojos avellaneda.

Algo en su interior lo estaba obligando a irse, este no era Seto Kaiba, el no se quedaba a escuchar a las otras personas, y menos cuando se trataba de cosas tan banales como los de una joven universitaria que está cansada porque tiene que estudiar mucho para sus exámenes, y todos esos estereotipos que esta sociedad ha creado. Pero, por otra parte, verla hablando con tanto entusiasmo de sus materias y su mundo, lo hacía olvidar todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza con la compañía, al menos, la migraña se le había ido. Se sentó justo al frente de ella, y aunque la observaba, no la estaba escuchando. Los recuerdos volvían aparecer en su cabeza sin pedir permiso. Su rostro le recordaba cuando se me cayó el antifaz, esa noche, se le hacía familiar de algún lado, pero la lujuria le cegó los recuerdos. No se le hubiera ocurrido que en aquella velada se encontraría con alguien conocido.

Estaba totalmente entregado a las sensaciones del momento. Finalmente se habían deshecho de la ropa, y solo los cubrían sus prendas íntimas, quería desgarrar esos estorbos, pero optó por el autocontrol. Su piel era tan suave, se sentía caliente y confortable. Podría estar recorriendo sus curvas toda la noche, sintiendo como ante cada roce ella arqueaba mas la espalda. Soltó su cabellera con solo remover el broche que traía, fue cuando la regla de oro de la velada fue rota, su rostro angelical y ojos avellana, fueron revelados ante él. Le pregunto si algo estaba mal, ¿qué podría estar mal?, estaba con una diosa egipcia encargada en una mujer. No soporto mas, quitó el sostén que traía, capturó sus labios, sintiendo como sus firmes senos eran presionados contra sus pectorales…

Sin embargo, algo lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos.

-"Seto. ¿estas bien?."-Consulto preocupada, el ojiazul no había dicho ni una sola palabra.-"Creo que te estoy aburriendo, cuentame de ti, ¿qué hacías con el decano?."

-"Planeo comprar la univerdad."-Respondió abiertamente.-"Mokuba por alguna razón, quiere tener una vida más normal, y planea asistir a esta universidad el año que viene cuando se gradue."

-"Es genial lo que hace Mokuba, no imagino vivir bajo la presión del apellido Kaiba."-Expresó, aunque en el fondo le pareciera extremo las intenciones de comprar toda una universidad solo por su hermano.

-"Quiero que Mokuba tenga la mejor educación posible, él se va a encargar de la compañía aquí en estados unidos, una vez se gradúe. Tiene que estar preparado."-Expuso, casi prediciendo lo que ella estaba pensando.-"Ademas, la mayoria de mis incompetentes empleados provienen de esta universidad."

-"Entiendo."-Contestó rápidamente, dando a entender que no necesitaba más explicaciones.-"El decano te llevo a conocer la universidad."

-"Así es."-Afirmó, provocando una leve risa en ella.-"¿De qué te ríes?."

-"Espera, te dare el verdadero recorrido."-Indicó, guardando rápidamente todos sus libros en la mochila.

Estaba intrigado por lo que ella llamó el "verdadero recorrido", ¿qué se supone que eso significaba?. Termino de guardar lo que tenía sobre la mesa, pagó la cuenta de su mesa y le indico al castaño que la siguiera. Ella también tuvo el mismo recorrido que le habían dado a Seto hoy, donde todo parece perfecto, sacado de un catálogo de revista, pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Ella lo tuvo que aprender a duras penas, metiéndose en lugares y en horarios que no debía, porque no hay nadie que te alerte de la existencia de esos lugares.

Estaba oscureciendo, eran las 19:30 horas (7:30 PM), y el sol se estaba ocultando. El cielo se mezcló entre un azul oscuro y un naranja neón, varias nubes acompañaban el paisaje. Caminaron por un corto rato hasta llegar a la entrada de un camino bosquero. A la lejanía se debían las edificaciones de los dormitorios. Se adentraron, la grama estaba marcada, formando un camino, evidentemente era una ruta transitada, quizas algun atajos a los cuartos de los estudiantes. No se lo habían mostrado pero no le parecía nada alarmante.

-"Aquí está."-Dijo la pelicastaño, tras varios minutos en silencio, él la miró con cara de interrogante, no entendía que hacían ahí.-"¿Ves aquellos arbustos?."

-"¿Donde sale la nube de humo de marihuana?."-El olor era evidente. Aunque universitarios drogandose, no era algo nuevo.

-"Si te metes ahí, es porque vas a consumir, comprar o vender cualquier tipo de droga."-Le aclaro.-"Una vez entre por error, necesitaba llegar rápido a los dormitorios. Y tuve que comprar marihuana para que me dejaran salir. Era eso o fumar con ellos."

-"No te imaginaba drogandote, ¿sabe tu hermano de esto?."-Bromeó cínicamente.

-"No bromees."-Correspondió con una sonrisa.-"Te seguiré mostrando."

La joven lo guió por el mismo bosque, a una especie de almacén olvidado. Parecía que era una especie de antiguo depósito. Tenía hongos las paredes, y la fachada estaba desgastada. Entraron por una ventana que estaba rota por uno de los costados, con mucho cuidado de no cortarse con el filo del vidrio, había un olor nauseabundo, era muy leve pero igual se podía percibir. Subieron por unas escaleras en espiral, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una habitación con un balconeo a una sala en forma circular, donde se identificada un altar y algunas telas, no se veía muy bien, puesto que era escasa la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

-"¿Qué es esto?."-Preguntó confundido, el edificio por fuera parecía no ser habitado, pero por dentro estaba decorado con cruces invertidas y había varias velas encendidas. El color rojo y negro dominaban los demás adornos.

-"Estamos en la sede de una secta de la universidad."-Dijo, para luego reírse de la cara de desconcierto que tenía el ojiazul.-"No se mucho de ellos, solo sé que es una especie de club exclusivo, extraoficial, que hace sacrificios de animales."

-"La historia de como descubriste esto, será bastante interesante."-La cuestiono, los símbolos que adornaban la pared eran muy parecidos a una cruz inscrita en un círculo que a su vez estaba dentro de un rombo.

-"No es muy interesante, solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, y termine en medio de uno de sus rituales de sacrificio."-Recordó con algo de gracia, era una anécdota que no había compartido con nadie hasta el momento.

-"Esto no lo incluye en el folleto, ni en el tour por la universidad."-Mencionó, detallando el símbolo marcado en las paredes, le parecía familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-"Es escalofriante que los principales líderes del mundo, puedan pertenecer a cosas así."-Comentaba la joven.

-"Salgamos, antes que oscurezca."-Ordenó el mayor de los Kaiba.

Salieron sin problema por la misma ventana por habían entrado. La oscuridad de la noche hizo presencia, la temperatura también descendió hasta tocar los 10 grados. Sabía que ella tenía un examen mañana, que tenía que mantener su promedio puesto que era becada, así que era hora de irse y dejarla seguir estudiando. Se ofreció acompañarla, ese bosque oscuro con drogadictos merodeando no le daba confianza. Llegaron a la puertas del dormitorio de mujeres, tenía una gran cascada, y un estacionamiento amplio.

-"¿Hay algo más que deba conocer de esta universidad?"-Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-"Depende, ¿te mostraron el club nudista, también extraoficial, que se reúnen los miércoles? ó ¿la sección donde tienen sexo en el biblioteca?"-Vaciló un poco.

-"Creo que al decano, se le olvido mencionar eso"-Dijo seriamente.-"Ya debo irme."

-"Ehh.. Seto."-Llamó tímidamente, estaba un poco nerviosa al tratarse de Seto Kaiba, pero no tenía nada que perder.-"No tengo amigos aquí, me preguntaba, si tienes tiempo en tu agenda y, ¿quieres ir a conocer la ciudad o algo?, tal vez mañana."

-"¿Sabe tu hermano que me estas invitando a una cita?."-Sonrió descaradamente, imaginaba al rubio explotando de coraje.

-"No es una cita"-Aclaro rápidamente.-"Solo dos amigos, saliendo por un cafe."

-"Eso no es lo que diré cuando vea a tu hermano."-Volvió a bromear, aunque no descartaria la posibilidad de fastidiar al tonto de Wheeler cuando pudiera.

-"Nos vemos mañana."-Se despidió con una gran sonrisa por él comentario de este.

-"Nos vemos mañana."-Confirmo, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo tras entrar en su limusina.


	3. ¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?

Jueves por la noche, y aun las luces de los dormitorios seguían encendidas, el motivo, exámenes finales. Ya casi era el fin del primer periodo, esos seis meses se habían sentido como una eternidad, soñaba con sus tan ansiadas vacaciones, volver a su país y abrazar nuevamente a su familia y amigos. Cuando partió en aquel avión y dejó atrás a su hermano una vez más, pensó que no iba a poder soportar estar lejos de él, sin embargo la separación no le fue tan difícil, puesto que los exigentes horarios de clases y su nueva vida universitaria no habían dejado paso para la nostalgia, ni para una vida social. Su situación de becada no le permitía descuidar el promedio. Era una chica bastante brillante y sobresaliente, pero de igual forma debía esforzarse.

Muchos la conocían como la hermanita menor, del duelista pro Joey Wheeler. Su hermano era de sus principales fuente de inspiración, logró su éxito a una corta edad, por lo que ella deseaba hacerle honor al apellido de la familia, como había hecho él. Los otros que realmente la conocían sabían que era una chica muy amable y optimista, contaba con una gran belleza natural aunque era muy tímida en ocasiones. Creía ciegamente en la amistad y la podía siempre de primero, incluso, cuando Tristan le propuso salir, ella lo rechazó por no querer arruinar su amistad, inclusive cuando todos pensaban que serian la pareja perfecta. No se rendía con facilidad, cosa que aprendió de su hermano, cuando se propone algo, se esforzaba y la mayoría de las veces lo lograba.

Así es, ella es la dulce Serenity Wheeler.

Cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos, lavo su cara, cepillo sus dientes y se decidió a dormir, mañana tenía que presentar su último examen por este semestre. Tenia una politica de ir descansada a los exámenes, era la principal clave de sus buenas calificaciones. Era muy metódica en cuanto a sus clases se trataba, no dejaba nada al azar o a la suerte.

El sol se asomo sin permiso por la aberturas de la cortina, al poco tiempo su reloj despertador comenzó a sonar, anunciando que era hora de despertar. Tomó su matutino baño, se vistió y luego partió al cafetín a tomar su desayuno. Tenía su examen a mitad de la mañana, así que no tenía mucho tiempo.

-"¿Serenity, cierto?"-Preguntó aquel joven de tez clara y ojos achocolatados, quien se sentó al frente de la joven. Respondió asistiendo terminando de masticar su último bocado de desayuno.-"Mi nombre es Andrew. Sé que es un poco raro, pero hoy se terminan los exámenes y le preguntaba si querías hacer algo más tarde."

-"Andrew, ya tengo planes para hoy, quizás en otro momento."-Se disculpó.

Andrew Maxwell, el chico guapo de arquitectura del que sus compañeras de cuarto no dejaban de hablar. Lo había visto varias veces en la cafetería, parecía tener muchos amigos y ser muy simpático. Tenía una apariencia muy agradable, era el típico estadounidense que muestran en las películas, atractivo y popular. No hubiese dudado en decirle que si en alguna otra ocasión, pero justo hoy tenía planes con el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, que jamás imaginó que fuera posible, pero el destino los había reunido seis años después en aquella ciudad.

-Mi agenda es bastante ocupada, Wheeler. Más te vale no llegar tarde. Quizás así sepas lo que es un laboratorio de verdad-Presumió con orgullo.

-Nos vemos mañana por la tarde.-Aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

Estaba bastante emocionada, desde que llegó no había tenido tiempo de conocer la ciudad, solo el campus y sus alrededores. Sus compañeras de dormitorio la habían invitado a varias fiestas de fraternidades, pero como no conocía a casi nadie terminaba por irse muy temprano. Seto era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía en esa ciudad, y honestamente, no conocía nada del sujeto, era CEO de Kaiba Corp, su pasión por los duelos, su fuerte carácter y su amor por su hermano Mokuba. Cruzó muy pocas palabras cuando lo conoció en ciudad batallas, pero aun así pudo percibir que no es tan malo como todos lo creen, en el mundo virtual se dejó bastante claro que todo lo que había hecho, era por su hermano Mokuba.

La hora de su examen llego, no tardó más de una hora y media en completarlo. Salió de la sala, y la sensación de paz y alegría le recorrió el cuerpo. Oficialmente estaba de vacaciones, al menos por un mes, hasta que diera inicio el próximo semestre. Fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse ropa, por sus zapatos deportivos favoritos, saco los libros y apuntes que tenía, y empacó su cámara, lentes de sol, botella de agua, algunas barras nutritivas. Había planeado que saliendo de las oficinas Kaiba, podrían ir al Boston Movie o visitar el Freedom Trail hasta Copley Square, visitar Harvard. Tantas cosas por hacer en esa ciudad, quizás el castaño conocía más de ciudad.

No perdió más tiempo, busco en el google la ubicación de las oficinas, las cuales por suerte, se encontraban a unos escasos 20 minutos caminando. El sol brillaba, y conjunto con la brisa, hacían de un día perfecto para caminar por la ciudad. Llegó y se encontró con un rascacielos que a duras penas lograba ver la punta. Entró al lujoso edificio, siendo recibida por un cordial recepcionista el cual le indico que debía subir al último piso que marcaba el elevador y preguntar por él.

Así hizo, solo que al llegar al piso, estaba vacío, nadie la atendió. No se escuchaba ruido. Por lo que se adentro por los pasillos intentando buscar indicios.

-"SEÑOR KAIBA."-Llamó alzando la voz, un poco. Era bastante extraña la situación.

-"¿Quién diablos…"-Se interrumpió al percatarse que la voz provenía de la joven castaña.-"Wheeler. Me olvide de que venias."

El lugar estaba desierto, y el castaño lucia no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tenía el cabello bastante alborotado, las ojeras pronunciadas y traía puesto la camisa ropa de ayer. No recordaba haberlo visto así, nunca, al menos durante el tiempo que compartió en aquel torneo. Él era de esos que siempre estaban muy bien vestidos y presentables, era un empresario muy respetable. Aunque verlo sin su chaqueta y los botones de camisa abiertos, era digno de admirarse. No pudo evitar preocuparse.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-Preguntó desconcertada, acercándose varios pasos.

-"No es de tu incumbencia Wheeler."-Le dejó claro, dándole la espalda y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.-"Tendremos que reprogramar tu visita para otro momento."

Había estado toda la noche terminando el trabajo que sus ex-empleados no pudieron terminar en un mes, porque según la paga era muy baja para el trabajo que hacían, por lo que acordaron pedir una suba del salario o amenazaron con renunciar. Kaiba Corp, era una empresa líder en el mercado mundial, tenía los mejores sueldos, cualquier haría lo que fuera para trabajar ahí. Así que como nadie chantajea a Seto Kaiba, decidió echarlos a todos, por esa razón había estado trabajando toda la noche, el mundo de los negocios no espera por nadie.

-"Tienes que descansar, o comer algo."-Dijo bastante preocupada.

-"Tonterías. Descansare bastante cuando me muera, ahora tengo un proyecto que terminar. Así que me harias un favor si dejas de estorbar Wheeler, para poder seguir trabajando."-Respondió, estaba irritado por la incompetencia de sus ex-empleados. Tenía que rehacer todo el proyecto en un fin de semana.

No recibió respuesta por parte de ella, por lo que decidió ignorarla y volver a lo importante. Lo menos que necesitaba era distracciones en ese momento, debía tener la cabeza fría y concentrada. No supo de la chica por varios minutos o quizás horas, no tenía noción del tiempo. Había un desastre su escritorio, mucho papeleo pendiente, pero aun seguía armando el prototipo del nuevo disco de realidad holográfica. Estaba concentrado, sentado en un extremo de su escritorio, hasta que nuevamente unos pasos irrumpieron en su oficina sin permiso. El olor de su perfume la delató, sabía que era ella, levantó la cabeza, solo para verla con una sonrisa amplia. Le pidió que se fuera en varias oportunidades, pero esta hizo caso omiso.

-"Me ire despues que comas"-Dijo sacando un par de sándwiches y dos vasos enormes de café, dejándolos sobre una parte del escritorio.

-"No tengo tiempo que perder, vete de mi oficina Wheeler, no quiero volver a repetirlo."-Dijo automáticamente.

-"Sé que te gusta el capuchino, te oí pedirselo al barista, ese día en la cafetería."-Se acercó y le extendió el cafe. Omitiendo todos los comentarios desagradable e insultos por parte del castaño, sabía que estaba de mal humor, con hambre y cansado.

-"Si te acepto la comida, ¿te irías?."-Preguntó con un suspiro largo, lo testaruda era propio de su apellido Wheeler. Ella asistió. Le recibió el café, la realidad era que lo necesitaba y comer no le vendría mal.

-"¿Qué tienes que hacer?."-Le consultó, leyendo algunos de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-"Simple, solo traducir esos papeles para poder enviarlos a las oficinas en japón, y terminar el prototipo de realidad holográfica, antes del domingo."-Contestó, para luego dar una mordida al sándwich de aguacate y queso.

-"Te puedo ayudar a traducir. Soy muy buena y rápida."-Ofreció. De alguna forma quería ayudar al ojiazul, su cara pálida había cambiado un poco con el sandwich y el cafe, pero aun se le veía muy agotado.

-"No necesito tu caridad Wheeler. Puedo solo."-Se negó, eso no lo iba aceptar.

-"No es caridad, págame luego si te hace sentir bien. Sere tu empleada por un día"-Intentó convencer, y aunque lo medito nuevamente se negó.

-"De ninguna manera."

-"Sé realista. No vas a tener todo esto traducido, al menos que alguien te ayude. Además de tener que terminar el prototipo. Son más de las 15 horas (3 PM), por lo que te queda menos de un día y medio."-Persuadió convincentemente, haciéndolo dudar.-"Piensalo, si lo hago mal, lo descartas y lo haces tú, total ya lo ibas hacer solo."

Tenía un buen punto, no tenía nada que perder. Por el contrario, tenía tiempo limitado, no tuvo que meditarlo mucho para acceder. Le explico brevemente en qué archivo y formato comenzar con el escaneo de textos, y su revisión brevia. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo cada quien se ocupó de lo suyo, ella por su parte escaneaba y revisaba que todo estuviera bien, y él terminaba el prototipo de realidad.

Habían pasado más 10 horas desde que comenzaron, era de madrugada. Se apreciaban las luces encendidas desde la vidriada oficina del piso, estaban a 270 metro de altura, lo cual daba una vista increíble de la ciudad, pero no era tiempo de fijarse en esas cosas. Aún le faltaba la mitad de lo que ya había hecho. El monótono trabajo de ella, ya había comenzado adormecerla un poco, por lo que decidió preparar café, llevandole un vaso al ojiazul, que por el contrario no parecía perder en ningún momento la convicción. Era asombroso ver a un verdadero genio en acción.

-"¿Cómo vas con el modelo?."-Preguntó, rompió el silencio que había y a la par depositando el vaso a un lado de él.

-"Casi está listo."-Aseguró, dandole un sorbo a su cafe.

Ella no entendiera bien lo que él estaba haciendo, tenía mucha curiosidad, se veía bastante complejo lo que hacía. Era una pena que tuviera tan mal carácter, porque podría ser el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer. Era inteligente y muy atractivo, inclusive teniendo más de 24 horas sin dormir, se veía muy bien. Por supuesto era Seto Kaiba, el ser más ególatra, narciso, presuntuoso, petulante, egoísta, endiosado, creído y egocéntrico que existía. Su disparate de verlo atractivo, era producto del cansancio.

Volvió a su lugar y continuó haciendo su labor. Eran las 6 horas (6 AM), cuando las palabras de él volvieron a romper el silencio.

-"Finalmente, está."-Expresó su satisfacción al concluir lo que esos ineptos no había podido en más de un mes.-"Wheeler, ven admirar mi obra maestra."

Ella obedeció, aunque su cara de interrogante se hizo visible. Donde él veía el próximo lanzamiento multimillonarios de industrias Kaiba y una revolución para el mundo del duelo, ella veía solo cables y una especie de casco con lentes. Este gran invento consiste en que ambos competidores, estando a cualquier distancia, incluso en polos diferentes del planeta, iban a poder incluirse en una realidad virtual, super realista y poder tener batallas, que podrían ser televisadas en vivo. Tras la gran explicación por parte del joven, aun ella seguía sin entender de qué se trataba, por lo que le propuso probarlo.

Se sentó en el amplio sillón de aquella lujosa oficina. El se encargó de conectarle los pequeños receptores en los puntos de influencia del sistema nervioso, dándole leves descargas, inmovilizando y adormeciendo su cuerpo. Para luego el hacer exactamente lo mismo con él. Entrando ambos al mundo virtual.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"-Preguntó un poco confundida, al verse rodeada de un jardín, cuando segundos atrás se encontraba en una oficina.

-"En el mundo virtual."-Explicó-"¿Recuerdas lo que nos hizo Noah?, esto es similar, pero sin necesidad de una gran maquinaria."

Admiro su creación por unos minutos. En menos de un dia y medio había codificado todo un mundo virtual, eso debía entrar en récord guiness. Era increíble lo que este hombre podía hacer con pocas herramientas a su alcance, su idiosincrasia era digna de admirar, aunque odiara admitirlo. El lago, las montañas de fondo, el cielo despejado, los árboles, todo se sentía real. Estaban en una especie de paraiso, podia jurar que viviria en aquel mundo, sin enterarse de que no es real, es que hasta la brisa se sentía fresca. Era mucho más real que la misma realidad.

Volteó a verlo, solo para encontrarlo sentado mirando el sol desaparecer entre las montañas, camino hasta él, y se sentó a su lado.

-"Parece un sueño."-Mencionó, mientras se incorporaba al lado del ojiazul.-"Es una réplica del mundo real."

-"Este lugar es donde jugaba de niño, quedaba a pocos metros de mi casa."-Agregó el castaño. Esta recreación era exacta a como lo recordaba.

-"Es increíble, lo real que se siente todo."-Dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa, colocando su mano sobre su espalda, sintiendo como este se inquieto tras su toque.

Estaba totalmente maravillada con el toque y lo real que se sentía la materialidad, era como estar tocando la camisa que este traía puesta. Sería muy fácil confundir la realidad en este mundo. En su asombro, marco un recorrido desde el centro de su espalda, hasta el inicio de su manga sintiendo sus músculos contrayéndose ante el toque de sus dedos.

Sin percatarse de sus acciones, termino el recorrido con la mano en su mejilla. Se sentía cálida, y un poco áspera por los pequeños vellos de su barba. Por instinto el dirigió su mirada a la de ella, donde el azul y el avellana de sus ojos se encontraron. Desvió su mirada al roce de la piel de su mejilla con la de su mano, acariciando levemente. Se acercó en busca de su calor, por una especie de fuerza invisible que la obligaba, quedando a milímetros de su cuerpo, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba. El profundo azul de ojos, seguía con la vista puesta en ella, sin perder ningún detalle, incitando a que cortara el espacio entre ellos.

-"Es impresionante, hasta siento tu respiración"-Susurro cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor que éste le transmitía, bajando su mano hasta su pecho.-"Tus latidos…"

Sin poder reaccionar ante aquel inesperado acercamiento. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron aumentaron desproporcionadamente, mantener la calma ante aquella situación era imposible para él. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se acaloraba y un hormigueo comenzaba desde el centro de su estómago. Su suave piel, y su aroma, lo tenían hipnotizado. Es que nadie en su sano juicio podría serle indiferente a la caricia de esta hermosa joven. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de su presencia y el trato amable que le estaba proporcionando la mano de está por encima de su camisa. Casi por necesidad rodeo su cintura, colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, terminando de acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpo en un espontáneo abrazo, deslizando su mano con suavidad a la largo de toda su espalda.

-"Se siente tan bien…"-Pensó en voz alta la ojiavellana, aun con los ojos cerrados, experimentando los escalofríos que su mano le proporcionaba.-"Kaiba…"-Recordó de quien se trataba.-"¡Oh Dios, Kaiba, lo siento!"

Se sobresaltó, al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y con quien. Provocando que ella apoyara su peso contra él, y cayeran sobre el herbaje.

Intentó apartarse, pero el peso de la chica caía sobre su brazo izquierdo. Busco su mirada, fusionándose con la misma inocencia de hace segundos. Una casi imperceptible pero notoria curva apareció en los labios del ojiazul. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la penetrante mirada que este le dedicaba, era impredecible lo que sus ojos expresaban.

-"Serenity."-Llamo, haciendo que esta volviera del hechizo de los ojos azules de este.-"¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?"-Pidió malhumorado, al señalar que estaba sobre él.

-"Lo… lo lamento."-Intentaba identificar, en qué momento llegaron a esta posición, cuando fue que el corazón le comenzó a palpitar tan rápido.

Se apartó, y al poco tiempo todo se volvió negro para volver a estar en aquella sala de oficina que estaban en un comienzo, sentía el sofá donde estaba sentada. No entendía qué había pasado, ¿había soñado con Seto? o es que, ¿él también lo vivió?. Su vista era totalmente negra, así que se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo el casco de realidad virtual, quitándoselo de golpe. Reconoció nuevamente la oficina, viendo al castaño quitarse también el casco de realidad.

-"¿Qué pasó?."-Preguntó sin entender qué había pasado.

-"Programe para que solo durará cinco minutos, ya que no teníamos a nadie que nos sacará de ese mundo"-Le explicó, ayudándole a quitarse los cables que la mantenian conectada al casco.-"No te levantes tan rapi…"-No pudo terminar de decir, porque la chica yacía desmayada en los brazos del ojiazul.

Lo que no le explico es que cuando te quitas el casco de realidad, y te levantas vertiginosamente, el cerebro no puede procesar tan rápido el cambio de realidad, por lo que entra en estado de conmoción y como efecto secundario te desmayas, vomitas, entre otra cosas. La cargo con cuidado depositandola a lo largo del sofá, dejándola reposar. Aún tenía que terminar el papeleo, aunque no faltaba más que 10 hojas, que terminó en menos de 10 minutos.

Al parecer Wheeler, después de todo, había hecho bien su trabajo.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan, me dan sugerencias, o me preguntan por la historia. De cierto modo me animan a continuar.**

**Quiero ademas aprovechar de saludar Kaibaa90m, Usagi Moonie, Yuskitar**, **UsumakiSakura y UchihaNathalie****.**

**Espero disfruten de esta historia como yo, disfruto escribiéndola. **

**Un abrazo enorme.**


	4. ¿Me has escuchado, Wheeler?

El alba y el luar se apreciaban a la vez desde las alturas de su flamante X-43A SCRAM JET KAIBA, siendo este de sus más preciados juguetes con el que podía volar en solo una hora desde USA a Japón. Aún no se proponía atravesar las barreras de la luz, los viajes en avión si bien lo fastidiaban de vez en cuando, también eran su momento de descanso y meditación. Cuando se sentía muy fatigado él mismo conducía su jet, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones, estaba cansado, jueves, viernes y sábado sin dormir, ya su cuerpo no era el mismo de los 16 años que podía pasar una semana entera sin dormir y solo descansar una hora para sentirse fresco.

Su siesta fue placentera, no tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Antes de abrir los ojos, comenzó a planificar su estrategia al llegar a la torre Kaiba en Ciudad Domino, tenía que distribuir mejor su personal capacitado para que no volver a tener acontecimientos inesperados que lo habían forzado a trabajar con tiempo limitado y presiones que su cuerpo no tendría que someterse.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Wheeler merecía un agradecimiento de su parte, hizo un trabajo impecable, aunque claro, no es que se necesitara ser un genio que hacerlo. Realmente lo que agradecia es que no causó mayores estorbos, todo lo contrario fue de gran ayuda. Aún no podía creer que fuera familia del aficionado de su hermano, era educada, formal, discreta y hasta podía considerarla una persona agradable. Jamás hubiera imaginado su parentesco de no ser por ese testarudo carácter, que la delataba. Le dejo un cheque muy generoso por su colaboración, pero él podía solo, solo iba a tardar un poco más en terminar.

-"Lo siento Janelle, estoy ayudando a un amigo. Quizás en otro momento."-Rechazó la castaña, tras recibir una llamada de su compañera para invitarla a una fiesta de fin de cursada.

-"Wheeler, la puerta está abierta de par en par."-Volvió ahuyentar por décima quinta vez en la noche.-"Eres libre de irte, realmente no necesito tu ayuda."

Sé detuvo a mirarla al no recibir respuesta de su parte. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo de esa manera tan descarada?, a decir verdad intentaba hacerle un favor y liberarla de su compromiso imaginario con él, de creerse su "amiga" para que pudiera ir a esa fiesta, seguramente una universitaria como ella quería ir a divertirse.

-"¿Me has escuchado Wheeler?."-Alzó una ceja tras la indignación que sentía, por la indiferencia de la joven.-"Quizás el déficit debe ser de familia, el perdedor de tu hermano también tenía problemas para escuchar."

-"Joey no es un perdedor, Kaiba."-Sonrió satisfecho, sabía darle donde dolía.

-"Solo ganó en sus últimos torneos porque ni Yugi ni yo estábamos participando."-Artículo rápidamente.

-"Puede ser cierto."-Reaccionó con calma.-"Quizás Joey, aún no es capaz de derrotar a Yugi. Pero sabe decir gracias cuando lo ayudan, y eso es más importante que muchas otras cosas, que usted parece no va aprender nunca."

-"No sabía que había pedido una lección de agradecimiento."-Ironizó, volviendo a lo que haciendo.

-"Me iré cuando termine."-Dijo sin detenerse ni un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo, realmente estaba concentrada.

-"Eso dijiste de la comida, y aun sigues aquí."-Reclamó.

-"Dije que me iría, y lo hare, solo no le especifique cuando. Así que deje de distraerme, para terminar rapido, por favor."-Explicó, provocando una sonrisa cínica en el ojiazul.

Insolente, era como una burla hacia su persona. Normalmente sentiria una ira incontenible si alguna persona le respondiera de esa forma, pero por alguna extraña razón le causaba gracia el comportamiento desvergonzado de la castaña. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que el hombre de antifaz con el que estuvo, era él?. Consideraba que era totalmente innecesario que ella o alguien se enterara de su devaneo de aquella noche. Mantenerse en anonimato era su única opción, su reputación estaba en juego.

Ademas, si ella lo descubriese, más que sorprendida se sentiría avergonzada. Pero esa no era una razón válida para mantener el secreto.

Por otro lado… Quería saber el sentir de la chica. Su mente fue atacada con recuerdos que se esforzó en guardar en los rincones perdidos de su mente. Esa niña tonta no ayudaba, las sutiles caricias que recibió, le alborotaron las sensaciones de aquel día. ¿Quién diría que esa mujer tan terca sería toda una experta en el arte de la seducción?. Aun sentía su fragancia que se impregnó en su dermis. Imagen tras imagen lo hacían dar vuelta en la comodidad de su jet.

Su delicada piel, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entreabiertos, sus labios rosados que ahogaban varios de sus gemidos. La suavidad de esas sábanas blancas de seda, que los envolvía en el hechizo de sus propios deseos, era una verdadera adicción ceder ante las ansias de hacerla suya… una y otra vez. Hubiera podido hacerlo toda la noche, todavía su caprichoso cuerpo le demandaba sus besos, su tacto, su cálida y estrecha humedad.

Maldita sea. ¿Cómo algo tan libertino podía hacerlo perder tanto tiempo?

-_Fue una verdadera idiotez_-Pensó intentando calmar su libido.

Para su fortuna, ya había llegado a Japón y tenía una lista enorme de pendientes que lo mantendrian distraido por un tiempo prudente. Debía dar un mensaje fuerte y claro a todos losvdemás empleados, no podía permitir que casos como los de Boston se repitieran. Si alguno de sus empleados quería irse, o armar un complot nuevamente, tenía que saber a cuáles consecuencias se abstendría. Su reputación de hombre difícil, duro y despiadado, de la cual estaba muy orgulloso, debía mantenerse, al fin y al cabo le había costado mucho esfuerzo y tiempo conseguirla.

No tenía la costumbre de quedarse mucho tiempo en la lujosa mansión, aun cuando tenia varias responsabilidades que cubrir todavía, pero la tranquilidad de su residencia era incomparable con las constantes interrupciones de sus empleados, no estaba de humor para despedir a más nadie. Desvío la mirada de la pantalla de su portátil y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tanto trabajo le estaba dando migraña. Pero no era tiempo para sosegarse, debía seguir trabajando.

-"Seto, ¿me estás escuchando?"-Demandó el más joven de los hermanos Kaiba.

-"¿Qué tramas ahora?"-Cuestiono sin rodeo.

Fijó su atención hacia al monólogo olvidado de su pequeño hermano. Se había desconectado de la charla, tras escuchar los primero cinco minutos de su relato sobre el último año. No entendía cómo alguien con sus capacidades, perdía su valioso tiempo intentando ser una persona común y corriente. Se cuestionaba en ocasiones porque seguía complaciendo sus arbitrariedades, era evidente que estudiar en un colegio le había dañado gran parte el cerebro. ¿Cómo podía hablar de cosas tan banales por tanto tiempo?, casi parecía una conversación con Yugi y sus patéticos amigos.

Hizo un esfuerzo por poner más interés a lo que exponía el más joven, pero su audición fue irrumpida por un horrible sonido a la distancia.

-"Mokuba."-Llamó severamente.

-"Te lo dije Seto. Daremos una fiesta."-Se quejo. Había estado casi 30 minutos comentandole sobre los detalles de la fiesta que daría por su cumpleaños.

-"Tu cumpleaños fue el martes."-Disputó irritado, ¿por qué diablos nadie le avisó de la absurda reunión en su propiedad?.

Lo único que le faltaba para que el dolor de cabeza se agudizara. Alcohol, música a todo volumen, baile, luces…. nada de eso era para él. En definitiva sus planes de trabajar el fin de semana en su residencia habían sido estropeados por la irrisoria fiesta que Mokuba pretendia dar. ¿En qué momento creció tanto?, aún recordaba que le pedía ayuda para casi todo. Sabía que fue un error dejar que comenzará en esa escuela, ahora tenía amigos, y distracciones de los de su edad. Mera pérdida de energía.

Apago la pantalla de su portátil de un solo golpe, moviendo sus piernas en sintonía con las ruedas adheridas al asiento. La idea de trabajar en la torre Kaiba era más tentadora que estar en aquel homenaje a la mayoría de edad de su hermano menor.

-"¿A donde crees que vas, Seto?."-Interrogó el más joven, sabía las intenciones de su hermano.-"Debes estar y eso no está en discusión."

Por Ra, ¿qué debía hacer para tener un rato de paz?

Necesitaria aspirinas urgentemente. Mokuba tenía un espíritu libre y audaz, eso combinado con la destreza de persuasión que corrían por sus venas, estaba destinado a triunfar en lo que sea que se propusiera. Solo a él podrían interesarle esa sandez de los cumpleaños, y la necedad de celebrarlo con sujetos insignificantes, poco provechosos para los objetivos de organización en sí. Confiaba en su hermano menor ciegamente, pero tenía que mantenerlo vigilado. No podía permitirse que hiciera planes que se escapaban de su control, sin la mínima antelación.

Suspiro resignado. Sabia que perderia este debate, no por falta de argumentos, sino por la insistencia del menor.

Casi podía sentir la sangre hervir. En cuestión de negocios, todo marchaba a la perfección, su enfado era producto de verse obligado asistir a una reunión teniendo planes más importantes que hacer. O al menos, se le ocurría mejores ideas de como invertir la noche del viernes en algo provechoso. Debía relajarse, no todo podía ser tan malo.

Los pronósticos para su jaqueca no eran favorables.

Aun se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, echó un vistazo al espacio que daba lugar a la velada, desde el balcón que permitía la vista al área de la piscina. Estaba ambientada en el duelo de monstruos, como era de esperarse, parecía que te transportaras al año 2100, todo era muy futurista y tecnológico. Incluso los guías desde la entrada hasta el lugar del evento eran mini androides, pequeños robots que conducían a lo largo de la mansión a los invitados.

Parecía que toda la ciudad había sido invitada, Mokuba no era muy selectivo con sus amistades. Trabajaría en eso luego, sin dudas.

-"Maximillion Pegasus."-Anunció el castaño al percatarse de su presencia entre los invitados.-"¿Invitaste a Maximillion Pegasus?."-Protesto, a esta alturas comenzaba a sospechar que su hermano estaba haciendo un complot para que estallara de ira.

-"Seto, es mi cumpleaños y son mis invitados. "-Le recordó.

Como lo imaginaba, Yugi y su pandilla también habían sido invitados, toda la ciudad, al parecer.

Entre ellos, Serenity Wheeler.

Se crispó al darse cuenta de la obviedad con la que se le había quedado mirando. ¡Menuda estupidez!, no fuera tan nocivo para su ego si no se tratara de una Wheeler. Habían mujeres mucho más atractivas en aquella reunión, pero sus traicioneros ojos tenian que posarse justo sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba rodeado por aquella estrepitosa multitud. Despedazaria a Mokuba cuando lo encontrara.

-"Encantadora fiesta mi buen Kaiba"-Inmediatamente reconoció la voz.-"Veo que los años te han favorecido."

-"Pagasus, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo. La vejez te hace ver más obsoleto."-Respondió fríamente.

-"Por favor Kaiba, no seas grosero."- Sonrió, sujetando con fineza la copa de cristal.-"Yo que tú mantendría los ojos más abierto, y no enfocados en la menor Wheeler. La cual no parece ni saber que existes..."

-"Sabía que eras una víbora entrometida, pero ¿acecharme?."-Dijo, sabía que su imprudencia al mirar con tanto descaro a la joven castaña no pasaría desapercibida.-"Es bajo incluso para ti…"

-"Vaya, creo que es hora de retirarme."-Emitió el refinado empresario peligris.-"Un placer mi buen Kaiba, me alegra saber que tus interés se enfoquen en otra cosa que no sea perder contra Yugi Muto, por milésima vez."

-"Veo que la senilidad precoz también te ha hecho incongruente."-Se defendió.

-"Mi buen Kaiba, cumplo con advertirte."-Finalizo su comunicado, y se retiro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera en su propia casa?, no representaba una amenaza, pero siempre lo ha molestado su actitud pretenciosa. Cruzó los brazos, en señal de desapruebo, ¿Quién se creía ese vejestorio? ¿Qué se supone que estaba advirtiendo?. Solo lo escucho decir tonterías sin sentido desde que apareció.

Aunque su desatinado comentario lo llevó a darse cuenta de lo indiscreto que había sido. No era propio en el. Sin embargo, no era único cautivado por el aspecto de la ojiavellana. Su atrevido vestido blanco, con amplia abertura que dejaba ver sus piernas al caminar. Se había recogido el pelo con un pasador, dejando unos mechones libres caer sobre su perfecto rostro angelical. El cual estaba maquillado sutil pero notoriamente, parecía tener los ojos más grandes y brillantes de lo normal, una sonrisa amplia y sus labios…

Sus labios eran una incitación a besarla.

-_Es solo una Wheeler_-Se repitió, varias veces.

-"¿Viste lo linda que esta Serenity?."-Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Mokuba."-Llamó severamente, este solo huyo de escena antes de que pudiera culminarlo con solo una mirada.

Varios tragos más tarde, tuvo la sensación de estar deshaciéndose de la tensión que había vivido en la semana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el trabajo. Veía las cosas más claras, el trabajo era un éxito, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto?. Kaiba Corp era una empresa que prácticamente se mantenía sola, tenía muy buenos ingenieros en la marca, en cada rincón del mundo había alguien usando algo marca Kaiba, ya sea los engranajes del reloj que llevaban, los aparatos tecnológicos, inclusive las botellas de agua que usaban a diario. La empresa estaba en cima. Pensándolo mejor.

Todavía darse el lujo de relajarse.

Después de todo, nada podía perturbar su noche. Nada, excepto…

-"Te ves muy linda hoy."-Halagaba el joven.

-"Gracias Duke."-Agradeció incómoda por la repentina cercanía del joven. Miró a su alrededor casi buscando un salvavidas para salir de esa situación.

-"Supe que rechazaste a Tristan..."-Agregó rodeando su cuello con su brazo.

Ese incomodo y molesto sentimientos se apoderó de su cuerpo. No se sentía amenazado por la claras insinuaciones del chico raro de los dados sobre la castaña, más bien era repulsión por tan patético sujeto. Lo que él hacía era considerado acoso, y tenía el descaro de hacerlo a la vista de todos. ¿Donde estaba el inútil de Joey Wheeler, cuando "su amigo" estaba hostigando a su querida e indefensa hermanita?.

No quería involucrarse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Pero alguien tenía que hacer algo...


	5. ¿Qué intentas hacer, Wheeler?

Despertó aquel día en aquella oficina inhóspita, no sabía cuánto había dormido, o que dia era. Solo podía recordar la vivida cara del CEO más temible del mundo, y el calor tan confortable que emitía su cuerpo. Sonrió ante el involuntario afán de recordar el penetrante color azul de sus ojos, y lo fornidas que eran sus manos en contacto con su espalda. No parecía haber sido un inocente toque ante el desvergonzado acercamiento de ella, cosa de la cual no estaba orgullosa. Aun tenia la duda, ¿había soñado todo lo que pasó?, no tenía otra explicación razonable, ¿Seto Kaiba abrazándola?, solo podía ocurrir en sus sueños. Claro, solo que no recordaba en qué momento exactamente fue que comenzó a tener sueños repentinos con él.

Al menos sus fantaseos con aquel misterioso hombre de aquella noche habían disminuido. No podía creer lo tonta que era, posiblemente fuera la única que después de una noche como esa, sabiendo a las condiciones a las que se sometia, se había flechado por un total desconocido, del que no sabía ni su nombre. Mai y sus alocadas ideas, no podía creer que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones.

Era una romántica empedernida, pero ya era hora de dejar de pensar inútilmente en amoríos sin bases, era obvio que no volvería a ver al amante misterioso, y Kaiba… Kaiba era solo atracción, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría ser indiferente a ese hombre?.

Siempre fijándose en imposibles. ¿Cuándo aprendería?.

-"HERMANITA."-Se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto.

-"¡JOEY!"-Inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la voz que la llamaba con entusiasmo.

Finalmente después de 6 meses volvió abrazar a su hermano, no sabía cuánto lo había extrañado, hasta que esté le comenzó a contar de sus hazañas camino a la casa. Su hermano siempre tenía cosas interesantes y asombrosas para compartir, a diferencia de ella que solo podía contar de su aburrida vida universitaria. Aparentemente se avecinaba un torneo internacional, había estado en los regionales para luego pasar a los nacionales. Seguía sin entender la emoción por ese mundo pero si a su hermano lo hacía feliz, a ella también.

Recién había pasado una semana desde su llegada al país, cuando recibió la invitación de Mokuba Kaiba para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Siendo la excusa perfecta para alejarse un poco de su hermano y tener un día de chicas. No lo despreciaba, pero su hermano y sus amigos solo se reunían a jugar con esas cartas y no era muy entretenido para ella. En cambio esto era justo lo que necesitaba largas pláticas intrascendentes, llenas de risas, bromas y compras.

-"¿Cómo es Boston?."-Preguntó Tea, mirándose en el amplio espejo del probador.

-"Es… muy lindo. Deberían ir a visitarme pronto."-Respondió, también saliendo del probador para mirarse en el espejo.-"No me gusta este vestido, no se porque."

-"Chicas, hasta mi abuela usa vestidos con más escotes que ustedes."-Se quejo la rubia.-"Pruebense estos."

-"Creo que Joey enloquecería, si me ve usando este vestido."-Dijo la joven pelicastaña, observando el vestido blanco que le entregaban.

-"¿Qué hemos hablado de tu hermano?"-Cuestiono la rubia.

-"Es verdad lo que dice Mai, Joey te cuida y protege mucho. Pero eres una mujer, te puedes vestir como quieras."-Aclaró Tea.-"Anda Serenity, pruébate el vestido."

Aceptó la sugerencia. A veces era muy paranoica con lo que respectaba a las aprobaciones de su hermano, era una especie de mecanismo de amparo cuando ella misma pensaba que no sería capaz de algo. Como era por ejemplo aquel vestido blanco, con esa abertura tan pronunciada, dejando ver prácticamente su pierna de comienzo a fin. Quizás ya era hora de ser más osada, es decir, no era una niña de 14 años que necesitaba de la protección de su hermano. Tenía 20 años, debía tener más determinación y comprar ese vestido sería un buen comienzo para eso.

Eran las 19 horas (7 PM), no estaba de ánimos ese día para una fiesta, pero ya estaba vestida y arreglada. Se reunieron en casa del abuelo de Yugi, como era costumbre, y luego partieron a la gran fiesta, en la mansión Kaiba. Era de ensueños, todo parecía haber sido sacado de una revista futurista. El anfitrión de la noche no tardó en darles la bienvenida, siempre tan cortés como siempre, era impensable cuánta diferencia podía haber entre los hermanos Kaiba.

-"Me celebra volver a verlos muchachos."-Dijo entusiasta el menor de los Kaiba.-"Todos se ven muy bien, en especial tú Serenity, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte."

-"Gracias Mokuba, tu también te ves muy bien."-Correspondió el cumplido.

Tenía ganas de irse, al poco tiempo de llegar, pero todos sus amigos parecían estarla pasando bien. En los seis meses que estuvo en Boston, fue a varias fiesta de universitarios pero eran muy aburridas, solo era personas tomando mucho alcohol y luego haciendo locuras. Tenía que relajarse un poco más y divertirse. Al final de cuentas, era una fiesta con sus amigos, vino a divertirse, así que eso haría. Además… el cóctel de frutas estaba particularmente exquisito. Sabía que debía tener más autocontrol, pero esas bebidas dulces siempre han sido un peligro para ella.

De un momento a otro, hablaba con gente que no conocía, y al otro estaba bailando.

Necesitaba detenerse, la última vez que estuvo así, fue cuando conoció al hombre más perfecto de la historia. Se sentía patética, no sabía nada del hombre en cuestión y no podía dejar de pensar en él ni porque estuviera en una fiesta con sus amigos.

Sus pensamientos fueron disipados, cuando Duke, se acercó demasiado a ella, tomándola por ambas manos.

-"Serenity, bien sabes, que nosotros nunca hemos sido muy cercanos. Así que no veo el problema con que ocurra algo entre nosotros."-Formulaba sonriendo de medio lado.-"¿Qué dices?."

-"Duke, me halagas."-Respondía con una mueca incómodamente, esto no se lo esperaba.-"Pero no creo que sea buena idea, yo…"

-"No se puede arruinar una amistad que no existe, bella Serenity."-Insistió.

-"¿Eres sordo o tienes deficiencias mentales?."-Exigió una voz proveniente del ojiazul. Forzando el agarre del chico por su muñeca, obligándolo a soltarla.

-"Kaiba no te metas, no te incumbe."-Dijo desafiantemente, soltándose del agarre del ojiazul.-"Vamonos Serenity."-La tomó nuevamente del brazo, pero esta hizo resistencia.

-"Al parecer tu amiguita no quiere irse contigo."-Burló el castaño, al presenciar que ella se negó a su orden.

-"¿Qué haces Serenity?, vamonos."-Preguntó exasperado por la no agrada presencia del mayor de los Kaiba.

-"Creo, que mejor me voy."-Terminó por responder la joven. Intentando marcharse, pero fue detenida nuevamente por el pelinegro.-"Duke, suéltame, por favor."

-"Pero Serenity…"-No logró terminar de hablar.

-"Dijo que la soltaras, ¿no escuchas bien?."-Demandó el poseedor del dragón ojiazul.

-"¿Qué te pasa Kaiba?."-La impertinencia de Kaiba, lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.-"Metete en tus propios asuntos niñito rico."

-"Te recuerdo que estas en mi propiedad, perro sarnoso."-Alardeo con orgullo.

-"Chicos, ya basta, por favor."-Pidió la joven, al percatarse de que estaban llamando la atención de los demás invitados.

-"Como sea."-Dijo el pelinegro, para abandonar la escena.

Sintió un alivio cuando vio a Duke partir. No quería lastimarlo, pero no se sentía atraída por el. Era verdad que era un caballeroso, muy guapo, dulce, considerado, buen amigo, amable, y muchos otros buenos adjetivos. Pero ella lo veía como su amigo, siempre lo ha considerado de entre sus amigos más cercanos, después de todo lo que vivieron en en ciudad batallas o en el mundo virtual de Noah. No quería que las cosas se complicaran, no lo soportaría. Por suerto Duke desistió, porque estaban llamando la atención. Era la noche de Mokuba, y no se lo merecía

Aunque su tranquilidad duró un parpadeo, ya que unos ojos azules estaban caían sobre ella como flagelo.

-"¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"-Preguntó indignado por su comportamiento.

-"No se a que te refieres."-Dijo aturdida por la severa voz del castaño.

-"Te has comportado como una auténtica víctima."-Reclamó alzando la voz, estaba verdaderamente molesto.

Intentó calmar, pero este severamente le daba un sermón de lo patético que se veía que se comportara como una presa fácil, esperando que alguien la rescatara. Otra vez las miradas se posaban sobre ellos, ¿es que acaso Seto Kaiba no podía mover un dedo sin tener audiencia?. Lo tomo por el brazo con toda su fuerte y lo sacó de escena lo más rápido que pudo. Era suficiente show por una noche. Vió una puerta que conducía a una habitación y lo condujo al interior, donde tenían más privacidad.

Aunque su monólogo la comenzaban a molestar. Ella no era una víctima indefensa y Duke no era un pervertido.

-"¿Qué intentas hacer Wheeler?"-Movió el brazo para que lo soltara, fácilmente lo dejó ir.

-"Intento que no se entere toda la fiesta de lo que hablamos."-Se quejo, solo intentaba darle las gracias y este no dejaba de reprocharle.

-"Que interesante, porque no te importaba exhibirte con el maniático de los dados."-Contestó fríamente, cruzando los brazos.

-"Gracias."-Dijo finalmente, ya no quería oír más las ironías de Kaiba.-"Te lo agradezco, pero Duke es un caballero, el no…"

-"¿Caballero?"-Ironizó su pregunta.-"Así le llamas a los que intentan meterse bajo tu ropa. Disculpa mi intromisión a la próxima les prestó una habitación…"-No terminó cuando el sonido de su mano contra su mejilla hizo eco en la sala.

Vió como se llevó rápidamente la mano a su mejilla, intentando comprender lo que había sucedido. Ella lo había abofeteado. Comenzó a sudar frío y retrocedió hasta chocar con una amplia mesa de marmol. En cierto modo, la altura del ojiazul era intimidante. Sintió cómo la miró con verdadero fuego en sus ojos, debía estar molesto, después de todo, él solo la había intentado ayudar y ella lo cacheteo como respuesta.

-"Lo lo tienes merecido."-Dijo dudosa al sentir la mirada de ira contenida.

Las piernas le temblaban, tuvo que contener la respiración para calmar su nerviosismo. Ella no lo quería cachetear, solo quería que se callara. Tragó fondo al sentir la alta figura acercarse a ella a pasos decididos.

-"Y esto."- dijo agarrandola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados-"Es lo que tú mereces…"

Serenity noto con asombro como la rodeaba entre sus brazos. El miedo, la indignación y el placer culposo se apoderaron de ella. Que alguien la salvara del magnate de la tecnología, porque ella no podría sola. Jamás imaginó que un simple contacto, la volvieran hacer experimentar sensaciones que creía no viviría nuevamente. Sus brazos aterrizaron sobre su pecho, como respuesta al repentino acercamiento. Intentaba mantener distancia, pero esta fue acortada rápidamente por el ojiazul.

Era como si el finisimo vestido que llevaba puesto hubiera desaparecido porque podía sentir el cuerpo de Kaiba con todo detalle, sus brazos que la sostenían con firmeza, el calor que emanaba por cada poro de su piel. Poco a poco la indignación se transformó en otra cosa… era deseo lo que sentía ahora por él. Un deseo arrollador que aunque la avergonzara y se negara admitirlo, le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar.

¿Por qué no?.

Es decir, cualquiera en la fiesta hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar en la posición de ella en ese preciso momento. Dejo aflojar su templado cuerpo, y llevo sus manos desde sus formados pectorales hasta la parte baja de su cintura, todo, absolutamente todo estaba en su lugar. ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente guapo?.

¿Dónde había dejado el sentido común y la sensatez?, quizás quedó aparcada en la mesa cuando decidió tomarse la primera copa.

En un hábil movimiento la arrincono contra la mesa de mármol, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, sus labios fueron directo al punto más sensible. Aparentemente no hay cosa que le saliera mal a este hombre, sus labios sobre su cuello la estremecían. Contuvo varios suspiros, al sentir sus manos recorriendo su figura, la izquierda la sujetaba firme por la cintura, cortando toda la distancia existente entre sus cuerpos, mientras la otra hizo un recorrido hasta su pierna desnuda, sosteniendola con firmeza para subirla sobre dicha mesa quedando a la altura perfecta.

Se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien. Casi parecía que conocía su cuerpo a la perfección. Donde y como tocarla. Llevo sus manos detrás de su cuello, arqueo levemente su espalda llevando su cabeza a un costado, dejándole el camino libre a los cálidos labios del ojiazul, la hizo temblar la posibilidad de que, con seguridad, lo que sea que estaba haciendo la boca de Seto dejaría una marca.

Un momento… es Seto Kaiba.

Era Seto Kaiba de quien se trataba.

-"NO"-Se negó, haciendo un inútil intento de alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"¿No?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa cínica, separándose de su cuello y observándola detenidamente. Ni ella se podía engañar. Sus manos lo alejaban pero se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa, casi al punto de arruinarla.

La respuesta correcta era "SÍ", sus manos temblorosas y piernas rodeando su cintura con fuerza, lo decían a gritos. No debía, era obvio, pero seria tan facil culpar al alcohol luego. Sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba solo jugando con ella. Lo que estaba ocurriendo, no era más que otra muestra de su competitiva naturaleza de demostrar quien era el jefe, nada tenía que ver ningún tipo de interés o atracción por ella. Ese era el problema.

Si en algún momento pensara que sentia algo mas por ella, si encontrara en sus ojos algo que fuera más allá del hecho, de que esta era su forma de vengarse de ella, por la bofetada, entonces no lo dudaría. Pero no era el caso, era Seto Kaiba. Hace minutos le había insinuado que iba acostarse con Duke o algo similar, debería estar ofendida y dispuesta a no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-"Basta de juegos Kaiba."-Pidió cediendo del agarre a su camisa. Intentando entrar en razón.

Casi lo logra, pero nuevamente la sonrisa del ojiazul logró deshacerse de cualquier gramo de prudencia que le quedara.

Al diablo la cordura. Quizás era mentira, pero sus ojos azul celeste reflejaban otra cosa. Se permitiria engañarse esta vez, creyendo que era algo más que deseo.. Volvió a permitirle que se acercara pero esta vez su objetivo no era su cuello, sino sus labios. Entrecerró sus ojos, solo esperando por aquella apetecida unión. Casi podía sentir los húmedos pero cálidos labios del ojiazul sobre los de ella… Sin embargo…

Bastó un golpe para sacarlos de su momento.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-Pregunto asustada, separando sus rostros al instante.

-"No puede ser."-Soltó agarre con la joven, corrió hacia la puerta, ese sonido solo indicaba una sola cosa-"Estamos encerrados."

-"¿Qué?."


End file.
